STEED NEW PARTNER
by Anniebebe
Summary: THIS STORY COVERS HOW MRS. PEEL STARTED WORKING WITH STEED.


Steed's New Partner

By Sophia Williams

Mrs. Gale take a leave

Steed starting over

Emma grand entrance

Steed arrives at Mrs. Gale flat for drinks and she has something important to discuss with him. Steed knocks on Mrs. Gale door. Who is it? Mrs. Gale asks. "It's Steed", Mrs. Gale. Mrs. Gale pens the door for him. Good morning Steed come in. Good morning Mrs. Gale. Have a seat Steed, would you like a drink: "Yes please", Steed answered, a scotch would be nice please. Mrs. Gale walked over to the bar and poured Steed and herself a scotch. There Mrs. Gale walked over to Steed, handed him his scotch and sat opposite him on the sofa. What's so important you have to tell me Mrs. Gale? I don't know were to begin Steed. "How about the beginning", Steed said. Steed I'm going back to the Amazon. What do you mean Mrs. Gale? What I'm saying Steed is I can't be your partner any more. Come on Mrs. Gale, K know that my behavior haven't been that bad lately. It's me not your behavior Steed. What do you mean Mrs. Gale? He asked. Steed I love working with you, but I'm getting tired of it. I want to back to doing my anthropology studies. I thought you loved all our adventures together catching criminals and diabolical master minds. Steed I had to make a hard decision about this. I want you to be happy for me Steed. I'm sorry Mrs. Gale, I'm happy for you; it's just that I'm going to miss you. It's not everyday one can find a beautiful partner who can shot and knows karate. Steen you only wanted me for my attributes. "No", absolutely not Mrs. Gale, you are one of my closest and dearest friends. There's no one else who I would trust wit my life. Steed I love and adore you and I'll miss you to. "And" I you, Steed said. When will you be leaving: I'm leaving in three weeks, I have to get my affairs in order. Does Mother know? Steed asked. "Yes", I told him I wanted to speak to you first. Mrs. Gale it's been a pleasure working with you and I'll never forget you. Nor, will I ever forget you Steed.

It was a nice hot summer day for a drive in the country side. Steed was on his way home when a dog ran across the street in front of him. Steed slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the dog. Then he felt a sharp bump from behind him. Some one had hit him from behind. At first he couldn't see anyone, and then he saw a tall slender woman getting out of a small car. She came around to the front of her car to check for damages. Steed also got out of his car to check for damages. Good morning Miss, I'm sorry for the sudden stop but a dog darted across the road in front of me. Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? No, Sir I'm fine, I'm sorry I was driving to close and didn't have time to stop. For give me, my name is Emma Peel. Emma Peel as in Sir John Knight daughter, Steed said. Yes, and you are Sir, Emma asked. My name is John Steed, but you can call me Steed. It's been a long time Miss Emma. Do I know you? Yes, you can say that I was the agent who rescued you when you where kidnapped as a child. Emma had a puzzling look on her face trying to remember, "Oh, my god" Mr. Steed I forgot all about that it's been thirteen years. It's nice to see you again. Thanks, I see that you're grown into a beautiful young woman. Thank you, Emma said as she smiled. Forgive me; I'm sorry about your father and your husband passing. Thank you Steed that's very kind of you. "It would be a pleasure if you could join me for lunch," Steed asked. "I'm sorry," Steed I have a lunch date with a friend of mine and I'm already late. "Maybe some other time then," Steed said. Here is my number call me and we can make arrangements. That would be my pleasure Mrs. Peel good day until then. "Good day Steed," Emma said. They both got back in their cars and went their separate ways.

Emma was twenty minutes late for her lunch date. She was meeting her girl friend Gail Windborne for lunch. Sorry I'm late Gail I was in little finder binder on my way over here. Are you all right Emma? Where you hurt? No, I'm fine? What happened? I was following to close when the driver in front slammed on brakes because a dog darted across the street. The strangest thing is that I knew him. "What do you mean" Gail asked. Remember when I was 13 and I was kidnapped? Yes, I remember, Gail said. "Well the driver of the car I hit was man who rescued me. "Wow! What are your chances of meeting him again"?

They ate their lunch and talked about old times. Emma and Gail were childhood friends since third grade. They did every thing together like sisters. Emma was a peculiar child very head strong, opinionated, and made her own rules. She didn't have too many friends growing up. Emma was daring not scared to try any thing. She was also a tomboy and very athletic. When their lunch was over they said their good byes and went their separate ways.

Emma went back to work Knight Ind., she is now the CEO of her fathers company taken over after his death. It had been eight months after her husband pane went down in the Amazon jungle in Africa. Peter Peel was a test pilot in her Majesty Royal Army flying jets. They had been married two years when his plane went down. The Army searched for two months looking for Peter. They never found his body and presumed he was dead. Emma slowly reintegrating herself back into her work and every day life after the lost of her husband. Emma went through her mourning stage and was now socializing with family and friends more. A couple of days went by when her phone rang it was Steed. "Hello," Emma said. Good evening Mrs. Peel its Steed how are you? "Just fine Steed, how are you? Emma said, nice to hear from you." I was wondering if you considered by proposal to have dinner with me. "Yes, I would like to have dinner with your Steed. Well how about tomorrow night around 7 pm. That would be fine Steed, Emma said, you can pick me up at my apartment, my address is 3 Primrose Drive. It would by my pleasure Mrs. Peel good day. Good day Steed, she said.

Emma answered her door when her door bell rang. She opened the door, "good evening Steed come in." I hope you don't mind I made dinner reservation at my favorite restaurant for 7:30. That sound perfect Steed let me get my coat and we can be on our way.

Once there a waiter seated them at a table. Are you ready for me to take your orders Ma'am or Sir? Yes, Steed said, what would you like to order Mrs. Peel? I would like to have something with sea food. The waiter quoted off some dishes with seafood. Emma chose one of the dishes the waiter requested. That sound delicious I'll have the same please, Steed said. What would you like to drink, Sir? How about your best bottle of your best champagne waiter? Like I said the other day I'm sorry to hear about your husband death Mrs. Peel. Thanks Steed that's very kind of you. How have you been doing? Steed said. I doing fine thank you, working hard, trying to keep busy, Emma said. How have you been, are you still with the Ministry? "Yes, actually, Steed said, I'm still an agent. I see that you have grown up and know is CEO of your father company. Yes, my father started teaching me the family business when I was teenager. I heard that you are a very powerful business woman. I have to be some people still believe that only a man can run a big company instead of a woman. Their dinner arrived they ate and talked some more about what they have been doing over the years. When they were finished eating Steed drove Mrs. Peel home and walked her to her door. I had a lovely night Mrs. Peel, Steed said, it was nice to see you again after all these years. Thanks for dinner Steed I had a great time and it was great seeing you again to. Would it be ok to call you some time maybe have lunch or dinner again? That would be nice Steed, Emma said. They said their good byes and Steed watch Emma go in her apartment then left.

Later that day Mother called Steed to his office. Good afternoon Steed, Mother said. Good afternoon Mother what can I help you with? You can guest why I called you here Steed. "Yes, Mother to possible discusses a new partner for me. "Yes, it was unfortunate but understandable for Mrs. Gale to choice to leave. I would like for you to pick a new partner from our agents we have here. Mother you know that I like amateurs to work with. Steed we been through this before. I'll give you two weeks and if you don't find one I'll pick a partner for you Steed. "Yes, Mother and thank you, Steed said, as he left Mothers office.

Steed was once again with out a partner and hated working with fellow agents. "But, most of all he loved working with women. They must posses beauty, intelligent, and able to defend them self. Steed needs some one he can trust, and could watch his back, and vice versa. She need to be able to switch gears quickly and became any character at any given time. The phone rang it was Mother, he have new case for Steed. Hello Mother, Steed said, how are you? Good morning Steed, I have a new case for you we have a group of art thieves on our hands. There been a couple of museums that have been robbed and some very priceless paintings that has been stolen. Do you think it an inside job? Steed asked. I don't know Steed that's what I need you to find out. "Yes, Mother, I'll do my best, good bye. The first thing Steed did was some investigation on each of the museums that had been robbed. Over the last two months there have been four museums robberies, two in Vienna, one in France, and one in England. Steed was thinking that the robbers must have known the layout of each museum. Steed was reading the newspaper when he came across an article that read Mrs. Emma Peel was to reveal her new painting collection being displayed at the Chrysler Museum.

Emma maybe the CEO of Knight Industries running her fathers company, but she also like to dabble in the arts. Her mother was a well known artist back in her day, that where Emma gets her talent for the arts from. Over the years Emma had her paintings displayed and sold in art galleries and museums. Steed arrived just as they were about to reveal Emma's painting collection. Along with Mrs. Peel paintings they were displaying other artist work as well. They also had some priceless painting from Picasso and Rembrandt.

Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please. I would like to introduce to you Mrs. Emma Peel CEO of Knight Industries, also a well known artist. We are here to display her new painting collection entitled Life Summer Breeze. Thank you ladies and gentlemen it's my pleasure to reveal to you my collection entitled Life Summer Breeze. Emma cut the ribbon to the entrance of her display room. After the ribbon was cut people start to enter the room. Emma thanked her friend Mr. Paul Dandridge for displaying her painting once again. Emma started to mingle with the guest answering their questions, when Emma eyed Steed crossing the room approaching her. Good evening Mrs. Peel, Steed said, I didn't know you were an artist. Thank you Steed my mother taught me how to paint as a child. What do I owe this honor of your present here? I didn't know you were into the arts Steed. Well I do love the arts Mrs. Peel, but unfortunately I'm here on official business. "I see, Emma said. There been a couple of robberies of some valuable and priceless art works, you might have heard about in the mews. "Yes, she said. Well I'm here to investigate the robberies. I saw the article in the papers about your opening and was hoping you can help me. I figured that since you're an artist yourself, you can do a little inside work for me. "What do you mean Steed? Emma asked. I need someone who knows about the art world to ask some questions, keep their ears open and to report back to me. Is their any danger involved Steed? So far no one has gotten hurt the robberies occur after the museum has closed, and the guards where found unconscious. We were thinking they used knock out gas of some sort. Steed why don't you use one of your fellow agent? They can't get as close as you can, you know people in the art world. "Alright Steed, Emma said, I'll do it. May I come over to your place tomorrow and give you the details on this case? 'Yes, that would be fine, what time would you like to come by? How about 10 am if that's ok with you Mrs. Peel? That would be fine Steed you have my address. I certainly do Mrs. Peel until then good night. Good night Steed and she went back to her opening. Later that night at home Emma contianplated weather to help Steed thinking it might be dangerous. Then on the other hand it fascinated her on what it would be like being a spy every since her kidnapping years ago. Emma was growing tired and bored, she loved running her fathers company but she was looking for some excitement and adventure in her life. Emma though maybe she could get it by doing this job for Steed.

The next morning her doorbell rang it was Steed right on time. Good morning Mrs. Peel, Steed said. Good morning Steed, she replied, come in, may I offer you're a drink? A Brandy would be nice please. Alright then have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Emma fixed their drinks. Emma handed Steed his drink and set down on the other side of the coach. Mrs. Peel, Steed started to say. Call me Emma since we will be working together. I'm sorry Mrs. Peel it would be ungentlemanly to call you by your first name. "Ok, Steed, Mrs. Peel it is then. As I was saying Mrs. Peel there's has been four museum robberies over the last two months, two in France, one in Vienna, and one in England. The thieves knew how many guards were on duties and their routine rounds of the museum. Yes I heard abut the robberies from the news, there was a Van go and Picasso stolen along with other paintings. So you think it's an inside job, Emma said. "Yes, we were thinking if we get someone who knows about the Arts can question people with out them knowing their being investigated. What will you are doing Steed? I will be posing as an art investor for a private buyer. How will I get in contact with you if I have any information? I will call you at your home or office to get updates from you. What if there danger? Emma asked. We have people working in the museum keeping their eyes opened. When do I start? Right now if you like, also Mrs. Peel this will be confidential hush hushed. Thanks for the Brandy Mr. Peel but I have to be leaving now I have to do some investigating my self. I will check back with you later this evening, Steed said, and he left. Emma called her friend Jonathan Martin III who works at the museum as a buyer and seller there. Hello Jonathan, it's Emma I was just wondering will my paintings be alright with all these robberies going on. There fine Emma and I might have a buyer for one of your painting. That's great Jonathan I was just wondering because I heard in the news that there's been some robberies. "Yes", there have been some robberies lately nothing to weary about Emma. Well thanks Jonathan for your reinsurance good bye.

Later that evening Emma invited her friend Gail out to dinner and after wards they went to the museum so that Gail could see Emma's painting collection. While walking around the museum Emma and Gail are admiring her collection of art work, when a tall dark handsome man approached them. Good evening ladies how are you this lovely evening? Forgive me my name is John Steed. Good evening Mr. Steed, my name is Mrs. Emma Peel and this I my friend Mrs. Gail Windborne. Very nice to meet you ladies, Steed said. I'm a buyer for a private investor here to possible purchase a painting. Well if you are looking for a painting, Gail said, Mrs. Peel has some new paintings on display here. Emma why don't you show Mr. Steed your painting he might buy one. I would be delighted Mrs. Peel, Steed said. It would be my pleasure Steed, Mrs. Peel said. Gail excused herself and went to mingle leaving Emma and Steed alone. I though you were going to call me later Steed? Emma asked. I like to surprise people to see how they react Mrs. Peel. Did I past your little test? Steed just smiled. Emma thought to herself his up to something. Right now I have nothing for your, Emma said. I meant to tell you the other night that you have some beautiful paintings. Thank you Steed I didn't know you were into the arts. I'm into a lot of things Pr. Peel looking at her. "I bet you do Steed", Emma said. I'll have some information for you by tomorrow. I would like to ask Mr. Martin a friend of mine the museum director some questions. Alright Mrs. Peel I'll check back with you later, good night. Good night Steed, she said. Gail walked back over to Emma. So what's the deal with Steed? Gail asked. What do you mean? Emma asked. Is he single or what, I know one thing his good looking. "Yes, he is very good looking and what are you getting at? I think he's attractive to you Emma. How about we change the subject Gail? Emma, I know that you're still mourning Peter, but you have to move on. I know Gail but it's hard, I keep thinking that they will find him. I'm sorry if I upset you Emma. It's alright Gail you're just trying to help.

Emma stayed at the museum after Gail when home. She went to see her friend Mr. Martin who worked in the museum. Emma knocked on the door. Who is it? Martin asked. Its Emma Peel can we talk? Come in Emma how are you? I'm fine that you, I just wanted to ask you some questions. Come in a have a seat, what questions do you have for me? How is your security around here? Emma asked. Well our guards are well trained men; they check each room every half hour. Why are you asking all these questions Emma? I just wanted to know that my paintings were in good hands. Emma you weary to muck, ho home and get some rest. You're right good night Jonathan. After Emma left he wondered or not to go thru with his plans.

The next day Steed called Mr. Peel at her office. "Hell," Emma said, as she answered the phone. "Hello," Mrs. Pee its Steed, I was wondering if you're free for lunch. I know a lovely little restaurant that have the best Veal in town. Let me check my agenda for today, Emma said. I'm free for lunch Steed. That's perfect I'll pick you up at noon Mrs. Peel, Steed said.

How was your day Mrs. Peel as he opened the car door. A very busy day Steed, I had a lot of paperwork, but it was fine thanks. They made small talk on the way there. You need some excitement in your life Mrs. Peel. "Maybe", Emma said, some time I do get bored. Steed just smiled, and then a thought came to mine. Well Mrs. Peel we're here, Steed got out and opened her door. Thank you Steed and out. You're welcome Mrs. Peel. They entered the restaurant, and a waiter seated them. Good evening Miss, Sir are you ready to order? "Yes", I would like the Veal please, Mrs. Peel said. I'll have the Veal also and to drink I would like a bottle of your best champagne please, Steed said. After the waiter left, Steed asked Mrs. Peel if she had any information yet. All I have Steed is that the guards make their routine check every half hour on each floors, checking every rooms. "Steed", you said that all the guards were knocked out, "How?" By some type of gas we think, Steed said. How would some one get the gas into the museum? Now, that we don't know Mrs. Peel. There must be some connection between the museums Steed. You're right Mrs. Peel but that's what we have to fine out. The waiter brought tem their food, served their food and poured their champagne. The Veal is divine Steed, thank you, Emma said. You're welcome Mrs. Peel. They ate their food and drank their champagne; afterward Steed dropped Mrs. Peel off at her office. Thanks for lunch Steed. You're welcome Mrs. Peel, please inform me if you find any thing, good bye. Emma went back to work at Knight, to her regular routine boring job.

While driving home Emma drove past the museum and notices an ac and heating company truck outside the museum. Unknown to Emma that is wasn't an ordinary ac & heating company. Hi, my name is Richard Miller I'm form Kearny & Son AC & Heating Company. I have an invoice here from Mr. Martine to check the ac units. My I see your invoice please, the guard asked? Every thing seem in order let me get one of my men to show you where the ac units are. Mr. Smith can you show these gentlemen to our ac units in the basement please? "Yes, Sir Mr. Jones," follow me please gentlemen. The men followed the guard down to the basement. Here you are fellows; I will have to stay with you until you're finished. 'Yes Sir, we understand. It took the en an hour to work on the unit. Well that did it, it's running fine now. The men from the ac company pick up their tools and left.

Emma arrived home tired from a long day of work. She laid her brief case on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen to cook dinner. Emma prepared bake chicken, rice, and some string bean for dinner. She went over her reports while her dinner was cooking. When she was finished going over her reports she ate dinner. After dinner Emma started reading one of her novels she had been reading. Emma realized just how boring her life was. She would come home to her apartment, finish her reports, read, and eat dinner alone. I need a change Emma said to herself. The only friend Emma really had is Gail. People find Emma to be intimidating, cold, and none motional. Emma is young, very beautiful, and intelligent. The men find her most beautiful, alluring, and they wanted her. Women hated Emma, they felt threaten and jealous because of her beauty. Emma feels most comfortable in the company of men. Emma was thinking more and more about Steed's line of work, what it would be like being a spy, the adventure, excitement, and thrill of being a spy. Emma thought it might be fate that brought them back together. Emma also finds him very attractive. Emma thoughts were running wild, but it was getting late so she went to bed.

After lunch with Mrs. Peel, Steed did some investigation his self. Steed went back to each museum that was robbed and questioned the security guards. It seems that the guards at each of the museums had the same story. They were making their rounds at the museums, hen the next thing they remember was waking up. When they woke up they did a check of the museum and found that they had been robbed. There were no force entries into the museum and the alarms didn't go off. Steed was thinking this was an in side job but he didn't have any proof. Steed went home after his investigations with the guards. Steed had a quiet little dinner at home by himself which is unusual for him. Normally you could find Steed out on the town with a beautiful woman for dinner. When he's on a case Steed likes to stay focused on a case and doesn't need any distractions. Steed settled down on his couch drinking a Scotch thinking about Mrs. Peel. Steed was finding himself attracted to Mrs. Peel; she had grown up into a beautiful young woman. He was wondering about how she's coping with the lost of her husband. Steed wants to make her his partner; he needs to know if she can handle herself in difficult situations. So for she can keep secrets, he had tested Mrs. Peel when he introduced himself to her friend Gail at the museum. Steed needed to talk Mrs. Peel, but it was to late and he was tired so he decided to wait and call Mrs. Peel in the morning.

Emma phone rang three times before she picked it up it was Steed. Hello Mrs. Peel speaking. Good morning Mrs. Peel, Steed said. I'm calling to tell you I have some more news for you. What sort of news Steed? Emma asked. Last night I questioned the museum guards. The guards at each museum all state the same thing. That they where doing their rounds when the next thing they remember was waking up to find the museum robbed. The alarms didn't go off, so some new the alarm codes , and we don't know how they got them. Steed, I don't know if this is relevant or not but last night while I was coming home there was a AC& Heating Van out side the museum. Can you find out Steed if the other museum had any AC work done in the last few weeks. What are you getting at Mrs. Peel? Maybe they weren't from an AC & Heating company and they were impostors. I mean how else could someone get inside the museum. You may be right Mrs. Peel, I would have to check with the other museums to see if they had their AC & Heating systems worked on lately. They could have someone on the inside to give them the codes, Steed said. Here is my phone number Mrs. Peel if you have any more information or questions. Emma got ready for work, ate breakfast, and drank a cup of coffee. Emma arrived at work about 8:45 am, she had a early meeting 9 am with Mr. Herny Holt from Holt Industrail Metal Company. They are one of the top Metal company in Britian. They supply the metal to the manufacture company to build their products. Knights Industries needs the metal to make their parts for business. When her meeting with Mr. Holt was over, Emma went to lunch with her friend Gail. When lunch was over Emma went back to work.

After Emma got off work she went over to the museum to see her friend Mr. Martin. Good evening Emma what brings you by the museum? I just wanted to see how my paintings are doing thats all. As a matter of fact we might have a buyer for one. That's great, Emma said. They made an offer of tweenty thousand pounds if it ok with you. Thats a fair price. Let me know if they want to buy the painting and you can make the arrangements. I'll do just that Emma, Mr. Martin said. Know if you would excuse me I have some business to take care of. Go right adead, I;ll just look around a little before I go home. Emma walked around looking at the paintings. While walking around Emma used the phone bothe in the lobby of the museum to call Steed. The phone ranged but Steed didn't answer the phone, his answering machine picked up. Emma left an message on his machine. Hi Steed, its Mrs. Peel I wanted to let you know that I'm at the museum. I'm wanted to look around for some evidents with the AC & Heating system. I'll call you back around 11pm bye. After she hang up the phone, she went to look at the ac and heating system at the museum which was located in the basement. She snucked down stairs to the basement, using a hair pin to pick the lock on the door. Once inside the room, Emma took a closer look at the units. While looking at the ac units, someone came up behind her. It was her freind Mr. Martin holding a gun on her. Emma you were always a bright girl, worried about your paintings, right. I knew something was up when you asked about about our ac and heating system. Your should have left it alone Emma, it was none of your business. But, Johnathan what you are doing is wrong you're stilling valuable painting worth millions. You're right Emma, Johnathan said, with what I sell to the the black market Ill make millions. Everyone is not born into money like you Emma some of us have to make it on our own, or still to get it. My question is what to do with you? But for right know I have to keep you here until we finish with this museum tonight. So, if you be so knid Emma i have to tie you up for now. Johnathan tied and gagged Emma leaving her in the basement. Mrs. Peel was trying to think of a way out, but she was tied up so tight. Her only hope is if Steed recieved her hone message and figured out she is missing.

Through out the day Steed had gather some information on the museums that heen robbed. In deed all the museum had thier as worked on by the same company. Steed found out that it was a phoney company, there's no company in England with that name. Steed also found out that Mr. Johnathan Martin had worked at each and every one of the museum in the past. Steed had gotten home around 11pm that night he checked his answering machine to find that Mrs. Peel had called. He listened to her message she left for him. Steed decided to call her but there wasn't any answer. Steed gave Mrs. Peel another hour to get home. Steed called back around 12 midnight, still no answer, Steed started to get worried so he called her job. The security guard said that she lefte around 6 pm. Where could she be he thought to himself, then he played back her message about going back to the museum. That's it Steed said to himself, maybe she found something at the museum. Steed got back in his car and headed to the museum. Once he got there he saw Mrs. Peel's car and a ac & heating truck in the back of the museum. The museum had been closed since 9 pm so Steed knew something was wrong. Steed teated the doors of the museum the alarm were turned off. Steed observed the area so not to be seen. Steed checked the back door it was unlocked, he peaked in and went in. It was dark inside the museum, he didn't see anyone around. Steed could hear people talking cominge his way, so he hided behind a big statue. It was Mr. Martin and strange man Steed didn't know. What are we going to do about the woman David? Martin asked. Kill her David said, she knows to much to let her go. We haven't much time until the guards wake up, so lets get all the paintings we came for and we can take care of her later. I can't kill her. I never killed anyone before, Mr. Martin said. Don't worry about it i'll take care of her, David said.

FMean while Mrs. Peel is down stairs in the basement tied up. Damn, Steed where are you? Emma had been working on ropes, tying to loosen up the ropes. They had tied her up and placed her in utility closet. Emma notice a glass bottle on the cleaning cart, she scootied over to the cart. Emma knocked the bottle over on the floor to break it, using her feet. The glass bottle crashed to the floor and broke into pieces. Emma picked up a large piece of gleass and went to work on her ropes. She got her hands freed, then bent over to untie her feet as well. Emma went to the door it was locked she reached into her hair and pulled out a hair pen. Emma picked the lock with her hair pen, the lock clicked opened, Emma opened the door, looked out, but didn't see anyone. She walked down the hallway to the stairs, walked up the stairs until she heared voices. Emma hide behind a display cabinet, she saw two men taking a painting off the wall. She waited until they weren't looking and went the other way down the hall. While Emma was doing that Steed was making his way to search for her. Johnathan went to check on Mrs. Peel in the basement. When he oped the door to the room she was gone, so he went looking for her. Johnathan came cross the two ment with the painting in thier hands. Did you see Mrs. Peels? Johnathan asked. No, we didn't, David said. We need to search for her before she calls the police. Mrs. Peel was trying to find a way out or call the police, when she felt a hand grabbing her around the mouth and waist. Quiet, Mrs. Peel Steed said in her ear, its me Steed. He pulled her into one of the rooms, just as the men came into the hallway. Are you all right Mrs. Peel? Steed asked. Yes, she said. Lets see about getting you out of here Mrs. Peel. I think theres about 3 men all together Steed. There's Johnathan and the two men I saw stealing the paintings. Then there's four of them FMrs. Peel, Steed said.

We need to call the police Steed, Emma said. I tried the phones, but they are off line, Steed said. How did you get in Steed? I came in threw the back door, lets see if we can get out that way. Steed and Emma opened the door to the room, peaked out into the hallway. They need to make their way to the back door at the east side of the building They almost made it when Johnathan and David aiming guns at them Hold it right there you two, Johnathan said. Steed and Mrs. Peel stop and turned around. Lets take them to the basement and kill them, David said. They order them to walk toward the stairs leading to the basement. Steed and Mrs. Peel looked at each other, and started walking toward the stairs, when Emma did a front ward flip kkicking her feet up kicking the gun out of Johnathan's hand. This gave Steed enought time to surprise David and knock the gun away from him. Steed and David start fighting, while Emma and Johnathan where fighting as well. Amme used her judo chops and kicks on Johnathan Johnathan charged at her, she turned around and gives him a kick to his stomach and kneed him in the face knocking him out. David had knocked Steed to the floor, then turned around to pick up the gun off the floor, He aimed the gun at Steed as he was getting up off the floor. The next thing Steed heared was a bang, David drop to the floor, Steed turned around to see Mrs. Peel holding the other gun. Are you alright Steed? she asked. Thanks to you , lets get out of here and call the police shall we. With in five minutes the plice were there, they found and arrested the other two men in the museum along with Johnathan Martin and the man called David. Unfortunate the man Mrs. Peel shot didn't make it.

Steed took back to the ministry to be debrief by the investigating team. When they finished with Mrs. Peel, she had to sign sercurity papers before leaving. All while STeed was reporting to his supervisor, he had asked him about asking Mrs. Peel about becoming his partner. Steed told him what she did in helping him solve this cas, and that she saved his life in the process. His supervisor was impressed by this, and gave Steed permission on making FMrs. Peel his new partner. Emma was takened home by some agents from the Ministry. Emma wondered if she would see Steed again or not. The very next day Emma was back at work at Knight Industry, back to her boring, dull, uneventful tideous likfe she thought. Even though it was dangerous it thrilled and excieted her working with Steed she wished she had the opportunity to do it again. Later that day at work, Steed called her and asked her to dinner. Emma said yer and the and dinner was set for 7pm that night at his place. Steed gave Emma his address. This was his chance toask her to be his new partner. Mrs. Peel arrived on time at 7pm, she knocked on his door. Steed opened the door to let her in, good evening Mrs. Peel come in, may I take your coat? Yer, thank you, you have a lovely place Steed, she said. Thank you Mrs. Peel, Steed said have a seat. Would you like a drink Mrs. Peel. Yes, a Brandy please, Emma said. They sat drinking their drinks and talking about what happened at the Museum until dinner was ready. Steed had prepared a stuffed hen with mushroom and gravy, strind beans, rolls, and lemon tarts for dessert. When dinner and dessert was over Steed stated that he had something to ask her after dinner. They went into the living room and sat on the sofa. All right Steed what would you like to ask me? Emma asked. Very well Mrs. Peel, I whould like to know if you would like to become my new parnter? To work for our goverment, to stop diabolical master minds and crimminals. Steed, what make you sure I'm qualified to be your parnter? I have no experience as an agent, Emma replied. Mrs. Peel i like working with amitures, someone I can trust them to get information from people without being suspecie. By the way you handle yourself very well the other night at the museum. Steed could see that she was thinking it over. Steed waited with anticepation for her answer. Maybe this is what I need, what I been looking for, Emma said to heerself. Then she tuen to Steed and said yes. Steed just smiled at her. There's some forms you have to sign though. The look on Steed face told Emma that he was excited and thrilled. Thatnk you Mrs. Peel this is going to be a beautiful partnership I promise you. I'm sure it will Steed, Emma said. They drank their champian and gave a toast to their new partnership. To a new begining and freindship.


End file.
